Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine control device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-161593 discloses an engine running mode that uses motive power from an engine, an EV driving mode that uses motive power from a motor-generator, and a hybrid running mode that uses motive power from both the engine and the motor-generator. Further, it is disclosed that, when a stop condition of the EV running mode is encountered, an engine rotation speed is raised and engine noise increases, which prompts a driver to perform a switching operation to the engine running mode or the hybrid running mode.
In a vehicle equipped with this engine, if an external air temperature is below freezing point and a preceding running duration was short, condensed water that remains in an exhaust pipe may freeze. Accordingly, in a case in which water is freezing in the exhaust pipe, it is necessary to raise the engine rotation speed in order to exhaust condensed water and melt ice in the exhaust pipe. However, this happens with a different timing from the stop condition of the EV running mode in JP-A No. 2006-161593. Therefore, there is scope for improvement.